Shadow of the Batman (BH Films)
Shadow of the Batman is the first film in the Batman series which is being produced by bluehunter16. This installment of the Batman series is directed by David Ayer. Hans Zimmer will be conducting the score for the soundtrack. Main Cast Bruce Wayne/Batman - Michael Fassbender Richard Grayson/Nightwing - Jared Padalecki Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Karen Gillan James Gordon - Gary Oldman Selina Kyle - Natalie Dormer Edward Nigma/The Riddler - Edward Norton Plot The film opens up to show Arkham Asylum surrounded by the Gotham City Police who have put up barricades around the property. James Gordon looks nervous and impatient as the Batmobile pulls up and Batman and Robin (Jason Todd) get out. Batman tells Robin to stay put since he is only 13 but Robin refuses and comes with him anyway. They grapple up to the roof. Inside, the asylum inmates have taken over the building and are holding the guards and staff hostage. The inmates are mostly lowlifes who nobody has ever heard of. After batman takes down a few guards, the Joker comes on the PA system and welcomes his special guest. Batman and Robin walk as the Joker continues to say that this was an "exclusive event," and that "plus ones weren't allowed." A loud bang occurred and Batman turned around to see the Joker holding Robin with one hand and a gun in the other. Batman disarmed him and jumped him, repeatedly hitting him until the Joker's normal looking face became severely deformed, and Joker laughed the whole time. The GCPD finally entered the building and pried Batman off of the Joker, who continued to laugh as Batman mourned over Jason Todd's body. Pan to: a television screen with a news reporter talking about how a man dressed as a bat was running around fighting crime. continue to pan as the next television, newer looking, tells about the decrease in crime since Batman began. pan to the third telling about the new villain, the Joker, being too dangerous for normal prisons and thus the opening of Arkham Asylum. continue to the fourth where they talk about batman's new "bat-club" or "bat-family" of vigilante's. The final one is of the present day, and they are talking about the 9th anniversary of the disappearance of the batman. 9 Years Later... Bruce Wayne sits alone in his study, saddened by the anniversary of his sidekick's death. Alfred, his butler, tries to get him back up on his feet, saying that maybe it was time to get back out there and be batman again, and that Richard and Barbara needed him. Bruce didn't listen to him though. Instead he went to the bat cave where he looked at Robin's old costume, and then at his old costume, but the glass encasing it was foggy so it was hard to see. The silence was cut short by Nightwing's motorcycle as he drove into the cave. He then tried to convince him to go back to being Batman, saying that he and Barbara both needed him, but he didn't listen to him either. Meanwhile, in the Gordon residence, Jim Gordon is reading a newspaper while Barbara walks by. He talks out loud about how he can't believe it's been a whole nine years already since Batman vanished, and Barbara mutters how she feels it seems an eternity. She then rushes off to her job working at City Hall. While there, she over hears the secretary paging the Mayer about his 10 o'clock meeting with a Mr. Edward Nigma. Recognizing the name, she frantically snuck away into the other room and called Richard Grayson. She said to look up Edward Nigma on the batcomputer, and when he did he saw an Arkham Asylum report with a question mark on it, saying that he was the former criminal known as the Riddler. Before she could get back into the other room, Nigma walked through the door and into the Mayer's office. She hid when he appeared and listened as a gunshot rang from the office. Grayson overheard her on the phone and jumped on his motorbike, racing to the office to get Barbara. He arrived and was greeted by a hail of gunfire from two guards standing by the door, while inside, Barbara put on her batgirl costume. Grayson waited while Batgirl took out one of the guards, and he took out the other. Knowing there were too many guards inside to take on right now, they sped off back to the manor to inform Bruce, who was already at Wayne Tower at his job. Alfred informed them, though, that they could reach Bruce at the dinner party one of his companies partners was throwing that night. Later... ... at the party, Bruce arrived in a nice, pin-striped black suit. He was greeted by some of his coworkers who he made small talk with to seem normal. While talking, he was a silhouette of an attractive young lady off on the balcony he knew could only be Selina Kyle. He excused himself and went to talk to her. She greeted him by name without even looking at him. He knew she was here to rob the place so he didn't have to ask, and she told him she missed having their little games of "cat and mouse" with batman. Since he was not Batman anymore, he didn't try to talk her out of stealing from this guy. Their conversation was cut short when the large TV monitor on the wall inside turned on by itself and a man dressed in green came on it, calling himself the new Mayer of Gotham. He asked "Riddle me this: What is it called when someone goes from standing up to lying down involuntarily?" Bruce thought "falling" just as several bombs went off underneath the large room's floor, causing the entire story to tumble down into darkness. Bruce and Selina were on the balcony so they didn't fall right away until the wall started to give out and the balcony tipped, causing Selina to fall. Bruce grabbed her just in time, but nearly fell himself. The balcony was about to give out completely when the batcoptor flew by driven by Grayson and picked them up and flew them back to the mansion. Within minutes, the Gotham PD had the whole block on lock down. The officers had the body count almost to a hundred by the time Jim Gordon got there. After a quick investigation, they found the bombs and tied it to the Nigma maniac held up in City Hall. Gordon ordered a SWAT team to prepare for a breach of the hall. Upon gaining access, they found no trace of Nigma except a riddle on the mayor's desk: "I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" Jim immediately wished the Batman were here. Given enough time, Gordon could probably figure out the riddle, but it probably would not lead them to Nigma. Meanwhile at the Batcave, Grayson, Gordon, and now Kyle all tried to convince Wayne to get back out there as Batman. He wouldn't budge, farther from reality than ever now. The three left him alone and Barbara headed back to her house where her father was drinking at the table over his files and the riddle. She tried to talk to him but he did not answer until she tried to walk by and he cracked, showing her the riddle and asking if she knew anything. She said the answer was "the brain," explaining it probably meant that Nigma was getting into their heads, which in the case of Jim it was very true and he knew it. While continuing to obsess over the files, he heard a loud thump of his daughter's door slamming which woke him a little from his trance to realize his pager has been going off for a while now. It said to go back to City Hall. When he arrived, he was given three Riddles they had found when they returned to City Hall not long after they left. The only difference between these riddles and the one he already had was that the new ones were specifically addressed to him. "What belongs to you, but is used by others?" was the first one. He knew this from when he was a child. The answer was "your name." "What is it that no man wants to have but no man wants to lose?" He was going to say 'a lawsuit,' but one officer spoke up, jokingly saying "a kid?" Nobody laughed. "Your Name?" "Your Kid?" Nigma had Barbara. The third one was hard to read through trembling hands. "When is the time of a clock like the whistle of a train?" When it is two to two Thought Gordon as he raced up the stairs to the clock tower in the hall. Grayson, who had bugged the place, knew the answer to the riddles as well and rushed to the batcave in a last attempt to snap Bruce out of it. He knew it might not make it. Gordon had his gun out and ready by the time he reached Nigma who was pointing a gun at Barbara. He demanded he let her go but Nigma refused and he began a game of riddles, which Gordon had to solve 100% right to win his daughter's freedom. Gordon was going fine until around question twenty-seven when he was stuck. Barbara looked over Gordon's shoulder and saw an odd-shaped silhouette in the air growing larger. She knew this was the perfect time to break free, so she elbowed Nigma and ducked out of the way as the Batman came crashing in. Gordon got Barbara to safety as Batman and Nigma fought atop the City Hall while a crowd of people gathered to cheer on their long-forgotten hero. Nigma's footing slipped and he fell back first onto a police car. They drove him back to Arkham and brought him into the asylum as Batman watched, perched on a Gargoyle high above. After Credits A man sits alone in a dark room. He seems horribly depressed as he skims through the paper while sitting in his laz-E-boy. He often read it backward to mix up his routine some. When he reached the cover and saw a giant picture of the batman on it, he began to laugh. Category:Movies Category:Realities Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Bluehunter16 Category:BH Films